Tiger's Destiny
by Crazy Carrot
Summary: I suck at summaries! This is my version of the 4th book in the series that comes out later this year! Review and Suscribe!


_**Special thnx to Blondie B Happy (pen name on fan fiction) she helped with writing and editing. She also has some really awesome stories**_

* * *

><p>When my eyes fluttered open, I was not sure where I was. The last thing a remembered was passing out into a dark and scary oblivion.<p>

The room had chains hanging from the ceiling, and different medieval-torture-devices hanging on the walls, as if threatening me without use. I shuttered at the thought of one of those wickedly sharp knives opening my skin and letting my blood leak out to the ground.

My muscles were stiff, as if they hadn't been used in some time. I wondered how long I had been asleep.

A cold breeze came from nowhere, and made me shiver. It was a winter breeze, a bone-chilling one. Had it been winter that last time my eyes had been opened to the world? I wasn't sure, and how could I be?

I lifted one of my aching hands to my face, and even before my eyes laid upon it, I sharply inhaled a metallic scent.

It was my own blood.

The numbness in my hand had gone away, and I could now feel the slippery red liquid seeping through my ice cold fingers.

What had happened to me? Had I been wounded? Well, that was obvious.

But by whom?

I tried to stand up, and that's when I realized that I was chained inside of a cage. My mind was slowly processing the horror of this.

The cage was fairly tiny, just enough room for one young woman such as myself to sit.

And not do anything else.

The shackles had turned my skin raw over the amount of time I had been immobile. My wrists were pink because of the lack of skin.

I allowed myself to let out one heart-wrenching sob. What had happened to me?

What had happened to everyone else?

Were they too going through this kind of pain? Or were they someplace safe, trying to find me? Once again, there was no way to be sure.

I looked up again at the room… cell… whatever I was in. I had a weird sense of deja-vu. I had been here before. I was certain of it. Then it came to me.

This is the place where Kishan and I had saved Ren.

I glanced at my lower body, and found whip marks. They looked and felt pretty recent, due to the fact that they were making my body writhe in agony.

I heard a loud creak out of my left damaged ear, a turned my sore head to face it. A man walked through a brick doorway.

He was very tall, definitely past six feet. He was very good-looking for someone his age, which was most likely his forties. He smiled wickedly at me as he moved forward. He stopped when he was less than an inch from the cage that was holding me.

I was looking at Lokesh.

I also noticed that he had a blade in his belt, as if he were ready for whatever I could do. But I was too weary to even use my powers on him.

I heard a loud crack as a sting exploded in my back, pushing me forward. He grabbed my long hair and pulled me forward, causing me to scream. He stopped when I was inches from his face.

He smirked as he started asking me questions, but I was far beyond the capability to understand anything. He paused and looked at me, as if expecting me to answer, but I did not.

Then he slapped me hard across the face. I grimaced.

I suppose he decided to start from the beginning of his speech because then he said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He used my hair too hold my head back. I spit a wad of saliva at him. It had been a terrible aim and went past his head. He yanked my hair harder. I winced.

"Now, where are the two tigers? Where is Kadam? Where are the amulets?"

I still resisted answering.

He said, "If you don't answer then there will be more consequences." Then he kissed me hard on the mouth. I bit his lip and he laughed. He touched his finger to his lip where it was bleeding.

I felt another sharp pain as everything went black, and I was no longer conscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO HOW DIDYA LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW I WILL TAKE ANY COMMENTS WITH CRITIQUES AND STUFF I WILL EVEN TAKE HATERS AND MAYBE HELPERS JK JK JK !<strong>_


End file.
